Chases little secret
by Lucy Light
Summary: Chase has a secret, it is reaveled when his aunt drops by, after finding out shes got cancer, bringing along chases "cousin".
1. Chapter 1

Chase was sitting on his chair like always, doing his crossword puzzles. Cameron was sitting right next to him, reading a magazine and eating an apple. It was just passed noon and they were on their break. When suddenly House stormed into room.

"Ok…new case"

Chase and Cameron looked at each other, then back at House.

"Aum… " Chase started.

"Yes…" House replied shortly.

"We don't work for you anymore" Cameron answered.

"Then…what are you doing in my office"

"Were not in your office" Cameron looked at him a bit confused.

House looked around then put his hand on his forehead, smiled, and said:

"Well, I have been feeling a bit woozy lately, must be something in the air" House gave an odd gesture then left the room in an apologetic manor. 

Chase and Cameron looked back at each other. But didn't have time to speak, about Houses odd behavior, before House entered the room again.

"But seriously though join me and the ducklings in my office…now.

"Why.." Chase started

"Were gonna watch TV, eat potato chips in our undies and chat about the cute new doctor that just moved here from Michigan" House said sarcastically, and sighed.

"Just…don't ask questions, come on….NOW"

Chase and Cameron got up and followed House quietly to his office. When they finally reached it, House walked in first, and made no attempt to hold up the door for them and instead let it slam in front of their faces. Cameron sighed and opened the door, she walked in and held it open for Chase. He nodded silently to thank her and they both looked around the room curiously, only to see Cuddy, Foreman, Taub, Kutner, Thirteen and of course House looking at them. 

"What's going on" Cameron asked. Then a young girl they hadn't noticed before got up and looked at them. 

"Ruby?" Chase said, very surprised

"Hi Robbie" Ruby replied, with an australian accent, very similar to Chases. Cameron assumed they were related, they just looked so much like each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron observed the girl from head to toe. She had blonde hair, pulled back into a perfect, messy knot. Bluegreen eyes, that were almost identical to Chases. A gold necklace, shaped ass a heart, that seemed to have some kind of inscription on it. Though to hard to read from were Cameron was standing. A white t-shirt under a bluegreen sweater, a short jeans skirt that showed of her long, tanned, legs and a pair of old worn out sneakers. When Cameron was done she looked back at Ruby's face. She was wearing a lot of eyeliner. Although Cameron determined that she didn't need it. That girl didn't need make-up it all. In fact, she could have been wearing a potato sack and still be one of the most attractive girls in this state. Cameron looked back at Chase, who had turned his attention to the woman behind Ruby.

"Robert", she said.

"Aunt Liz", Chase said. Cameron observed her too, this woman was much older, and a brunette. And…

"Cameron!"

"Yes, Cuddy"

"Lets, let Chase talk to his family in private shall we"

Cameron then noticed that everybody else had left the room, except for Chase, his aunt and Ruby, who she assumed was Chases cousin. Cameron left, and Chase was left alone with his family. He still didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on"

"I'm sick Robert, very sick"

"Sick?, what are you talking about, did you come all this way…"

"I'm dieing Robert"

"What! When?"

"Within the next few months"

"How long have you known!?"

"About 6 months"

"6 months!! And you didn't tell me before because…"

"Well I had to work, and it seemed rude to tell you over the phone"

"WORK!!, your dieing!!", Chase calmed down, he had known his aunt long enough to know that her reaction wasn't unusual.

"So what's wrong with you"

"What?

"What are you dieing of"

"Oh, cancer, cancer in the lever they told me"

Chase looked over at Ruby, who was sitting on one of the chairs, staring into the thin air. He then looked back at his aunt Liz, who was also looking at Ruby. Then suddenly he understood why they were there.

Chase found Cuddy outside of Houses office. He followed her ass she was walking over to her office.

"Why was everybody in Houses office when me and Cameron were brought there so I could talk to my family, wait why was Cameron brought there" Chase stopped suddenly, Cuddy stopped too. "Why were we in Houses office!!"

"Your aunt asked House where she could find you, and he somehow turned the question into a conversation, cause…well..you barely ever speak to your family…he was interested…and…aum…she told him…everything……she shouldn't have. That's all I'm saying." So in general that meant everybody knows. But even when Chases aunt was being, herself, there was one thing Chase knew she didn't tell.

He was still standing outside of Cuddy's office when Cameron walked up to him.

"I was just talking to your cousin, she's….she's a brave girl"

Chase knowing Ruby that meant, Cameron was talking, Ruby was barely listening.

"Cameron I have to tell you something"

"What?"

Chase took Cameron's arm and pulled her into an empty room, that was barely used by doctors, or anyone for that matter. Cameron looked around, then back at Chase.

"The reason my aunt is here is…she wants me to take care of Ruby when she's…", Chase silenced. Cameron looked at him for a while then nodded.

"Understandable" , Cameron answered. Chase had to tell somebody, it was now or never.

"Ruby, isn't my cousin"

"What?!"

"She's my daughter….it's a secret. She doesn't know"


	3. Chapter 3

"She's your daughter, but how…that'll make you…."

"16 I was 16, when she was…conceived"

Cameron was speechless. Not only cause Chase had a daughter she's never even known about, but that girl looked older then 13, she looked to be at least 16 in her eyes.

"She's…13" Cameron said skeptically.

"She's tall for her age, but yes she's 13"

"Well…who's her mother, why are you letting her believe she's your cousin"

Chase sighed out of frustration. He didn't like telling this story.

"When I was 16 I got my then girlfriend pregnant, she said she didn't wanna have an abortion, I respected that, I actually didn't want her to have one either. But by the time Ruby was born, she said she couldn't throw her life away because of this kid, she didn't even wanna hold her at the hospital, because she didn't wanna feel emotionally attached to her. So she just kinna gave her to me and said "do whatever you want with her", I know it sounds terrible but that's what she said, and that's what happened. I was considering adoption but after holding her the first time I knew I couldn't give her up. But my dad had left by then and my mom was drinking more then ever. Somebody had to take care of mom and since dad wasn't gonna do it I had to, and I couldn't take care of a baby and my mother at the same time, I was only 16, worked over at the harbor to get money for me and mom, I was getting minimum wage and then I had to fit in school somewhere. So my aunt who always wanted a child but wasn't really able to hold on to men, adopted her. It seemed like the best alternative, I got to be a part of her life…..just…..not her dad"

Chase took a deep breathe and then breathed out. Then finally he could look at Cameron again. She was staring at the floor.

"Just promise me you wont tell her, she doesn't need to know…..yet", Chase pleaded.

Cameron sighed and managed to lift her head just enough to be able to look into Chases eyes.

"What do you mean yet?", she asked.

"I just always had this feeling that….she's gonna find out, eventually, but this is not the time, the only mother she's ever known is dieing"

Cameron was quiet again then said:

"Ok, I wont tell her, or anyone….I wont tell anyone" She stroke her hair back and looked at the door.

"We should get back to work"

"Yeah, probably" As they were walking out of the room Chase was thinking "Well, she took it better then I thought she would" and Cameron was thinking "This is way to much for me to handle"

"So this is my place" Chase said when he walked into his apartment, followed by Liz and Ruby.

"Its nice", Liz answered "Isn't it nice Ruby?"

"Mhm"

"Well don't get to excited about it" Liz mumbled incoherently.

"So where's my room, or am I gonna be sleeping on the sofa for 5 years"

"Ruby!!…I'm not dead yet" Ruby ignored her comment and tried not to let them see her cry. She always knew her mom wasn't a very emotional person, but she was gonna die, and leave her all alone in the world and it didn't seem to matter that much to her. But then again she did have Robbie, but he did abandon her before and he was probably gonna do it again. She looked at her necklace "R&R 4-ever" read the inscription. He gave her that when she was 7 and he was her only friend. That was before she started her new school and made lots of new friends. But that didn't mean he could just leave, he was still the only person that understood her in the world. She still reminisces about the times, when her mom had to work, and he would take her to the playground and push the carousel until she got nauseous, then they would lie still in the grass and talk about everything and nothing. They very rarely spent any time together, because Robbie was busy a lot too, just like her mom. But those times he would take her to the playground was the happiest part of her childhood….but then he left. She sighed and looked around the apartment. It wasn't to shabby. And he's a doctor too. Look's like he's been doing well for himself. She put her bag on the sofa and followed her mom and Chase to the guestroom.

"I have one bed here and a fouled out couch"

"I'll take the coach", Ruby said, and raised her hand like in class "But not for 5 years"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, So I would like to say some things that I didn't say before. I didn't mention in the beginning that this is my first story but it is. And this whole uploading things and posting it, I haven't done that before either so this is still all, a little confusing and new to me, but I'm learning. I'm not really a computer person and I probably never will be, and I am aware that the first chapter is underlined, I don't know why and I don't know how to fix it. I hope it doesn't bother anybody. I would also like to point out that English isn't my first language or even second language for that matter. So I might make some mistakes, but I'm open to constructive criticism, and I would like to thank the people that have already reviewed. I love you guys, Seriously J

I don't own House M.D, but I love it though.

Thanks for your time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase couldn't sleep that night. His whole life was changing so drastically in such a short time. After tossing and turning for several hours he finally got up to get some water. When he walked into the living room, he found Ruby sitting upright, with several lamps on, in the chair next to the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Couldn't sleep either ha?", he asked. Ruby jumped at the sudden noise. Her magazine fell out of her lap, and on to the floor.

"No", she answered shortly.

"Yeah, a lot's been going on lately" Chase stroke his hair back and, looked at the kitchen, then back at Ruby, and after a while decided to skip the water, and sat down on the end of the sofa, closest to Ruby.

"Why are you sitting over there", he asked.

"Cause if I read in the sofa, I won't be able to sleep there", Ruby answered. Chase raised his eyebrow.

"What!, it's true, if I read at a place I'm supposed to sleep, my sleeping place becomes my reading place and I can't sleep there, that's how it works" Chase turned away to hide his smile.

"But if you're not sleeping here, then why does it matter where you read"

"I might sleep there later and I don't wanna ruin it for me by making it my reading place" This time Chase couldn't hide his grin. Ruby grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at him.

"Stop it! I'm being serious!", Ruby shouted. Then they both silenced, and looked at each other. And just a few seconds later they were both laughing. Ruby didn't think it was that funny, but Chases laughter was very contagious. They stayed up all night watching bad movies and talking about everything and nothing just like when Ruby was little.

The next day Ruby followed Chase to work. Liz wasn't feeling so good, and was gonna stay in bed all day, but she didn't want Ruby to just lay around doing nothing all day so she suggested to Chase, to take her with him. Cameron was standing just a few feet away from them when they walked in. Walking in side by side, their similarities were almost frightening to her. This was the first time she saw Ruby since finding out she was Chases daughter.

"Hi Ruby", she said, when they approached her. Ruby gave her a vague smile as a response. Chase put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said:

"How about you wait for me in the cafeteria, I have to talk to doctor Cameron in private"

"And where's that"

"Nurse will you show my cousin the way to the cafeteria" The nurse behind the counter nodded, and gestured with her hand, at Ruby, to follow her. Cameron frowned when hearing chase call Ruby his "cousin".

"I was gonna call you yesterday, but I thought you would be busy, you and Ruby have a lot of precious father-daughter-bounding time to catch up to" Chase took Cameron to the side.

"Please don't do this you know this is the least I can do for her now, after aunt Liz dies she has nobody else" Cameron had no response to that. He was telling the truth. Except for her "mother" Chase was all Ruby had in the world. But Cameron didn't mind the fact that Ruby was moving in with Chase. Well at first she didn't. But that was when she still thought Ruby was his cousin. Now finding out she was his daughter had somehow changed everything. Especially since she had to tip toe around it when she was with Ruby. So she wouldn't accidentally tell her the truth.

"I know", Cameron finally answered Chase.


	5. Chapter 5

House was making his way to a table in the cafeteria when he noticed Ruby sitting by herself in a corner, eating a muffin. He then changed direction and walked up to Ruby.

"You do know that is gonna make you fat right" Ruby looked up and saw a tall man with icy blue eyes looking down at her "The bathrooms down the hall…for when you finish your muffin" Ruby stared at her muffin, while House was sitting down, in front of her. Then after a moment of silence she said:

"So you just assume that EVERY teenage girl has bulimia"

"No, I ASSUME you have bulimia"

"And why is that?"

"You seem like the type"

"And what is the type?"

"Pretty, skinny, depressed….doesn't like to interact with people" Ruby was playing with her napkin.

"Maybe, I just don't like interacting with you" House looked at her curiously. "I'm not depressed, I eat and….thank you, you're kind of pretty too" Ruby said the last part with a smile, then picked up her purse and decided to end the conversation with the simple words:

"I'm not bulimic" Then she walked over to Chase who had just appeared next to the cafeteria entrance. House was watching her walk away. When Ruby and Chase left the cafeteria House looked down at the table and smiled to himself. He liked that girl. At first he thought she was shy and insecure, but maybe it was all just an act. Or maybe what he had just witnessed was an act. Either way, he was interested. And as a bonus, she was related to Chase. This could be fun too. He hid his smile in his coffee cup and looked back at the cafeteria entrance.

"What were you and House talking about?", Chase asked Ruby when they were walking threw the hallway. Ruby thought for a while before answering:

"Eating disorders"

"Eating disorders?"

"Mhm", Ruby nodded. Then pushed the door open to the surgical department.

"You're gonna cut somebody open today Robbie?" Chase ignored her question and instead asked:

"Do you have an eating disorder?"

"No", Ruby answered calmly "But I think doctor House might have one though"

"You do?!"

"Yeah, I mean he was telling me about "the typical bulimics" , or in his opinion anyway, but I think he pretty much described himself, can we drop it now" Ruby turned around and tried not to laugh. The stunned look on Chases face was priceless.

"You're….you're kidding right"

"Yes, but who really knows, are you cutting anybody open today"

" No Ruby, I'm not cutting anybody open today"

"Well, when you do…can I watch"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not allowed to and….. you're gonna vomit"

"But there's nothing to do around here, what am I gonna do for the next 5 years, lay in bed all day"

"School"

"I don't like school"

"Well you're starting a new school and that's were you're gonna be all day" Ruby sighed.

"When do I start?", She asked slowly.

"When you're ready", Chase answered and looked at her with a great deal of empathy showing in his eyes. The sight of it almost brought Ruby to tears. It reminded her of how real this was. Chase could see how his last uttering, had affected her. And all he wanted that moment was to run over there and hug her. But instead they both stood there silently looking at the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so, it got a little emotional there at the end of the chapter, I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made while writing this, I'm doing my best and as always, please review. Love you guys.

I don't own House M.D


	6. Chapter 6

When Chase got home, after having a drink with Cameron and Foreman, it was past midnight and Ruby was asleep. Liz was sitting on a chair next to sofa, watching her sleep.

"We should tell her Robbie", Liz said when Chase approached her.

"What good would come of it", Chase answered. Liz looked at him as he sat down in the chair opposite to hers. Chase continued:

"She would just get angry and accuse us of lying to her"

"But we did lie to her Robbie, we've been lying to her for 13 years", Liz silenced. Chase looked at Ruby.

"I'll tell her later, when she can handle it, I don't want her last memory of you to be…"

"I wanna be there when she finds out Robbie, I have to tell her…."

"Tell who what?" Ruby sat up and looked at Liz and Chase with tired eyes.

"Nothing sweetie go back to sleep" Liz gestured with her head towards the kitchen door and Chase nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Ruby laid her head back down and fell asleep.

When Liz and Chase entered the kitchen, Liz turned to look at Chase and said:

"Tomorrow we tell her the truth"

"What? No!"

"It's then or never, it's better if she finds out from us" Liz turned around to walk away.

"You're making a mistake", Chase said when she reached the kitchen doorstep. Liz stopped and asked:

"I'm doing this with or without you….will you be with me when I tell her? Then there was just silence. Until Chase reluctantly answered:

"Yes…..I'll be with you when you tell her", Chase sighed and Liz walked away. After Liz went to bed Chase went back into the living room and looked at Ruby. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before going to bed. He knew he wasn't gonna get any sleep that night. Tomorrow everything was gonna change. He looked over at his alarm clock. Today actually, it had been Saturday for about an hour now. Ruby would probably wake up around 10 AM. 9 more hours to go.

The next morning, Liz was up early making breakfast. Chase came and helped her. Then they both sat nervously and waited for Ruby to wake up. Ruby entered the kitchen yawning and sat down on the other side of the table, across from Liz and Chase. They ate in silence, while Ruby from time to time gave them curious looks. Then finally when everybody was done, Ruby made an attempt to leave. Liz put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and sat her back down. Liz looked over at Chase who was staring at his empty coffee cup.

"Ruby….we aum….Robert and I have to tell you something", Liz still had her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby glanced at Chase then looked back at Liz. Liz was silent for a while then started:

"When I was younger…. all I wanted was a little baby. But all of the men that I knew….they….they weren't really….parent material. But one day my young nephew brought home this beautiful little girl that was everything I ever wanted. But he… he wasn't really able to.." Liz kept going on like that. Chase rolled his eyes and looked over at Ruby. She didn't understand. This was just confusing to her.

"Aum… aunt Liz, how about I tell the story?", Chase asked. Liz gave him a thankful look. Chase was quiet for a while. Then he gave Ruby the same story that he gave Cameron, just a few days ago, with numerous pauses so she could take it all in. When he was done the room had an unbearable silence hanging in the air. After sitting still and looking from Chase to Liz, then back to Chase again for at least a minute, Ruby got up and left the room. Chase and Liz looked at each other. This was not the reaction they were expecting. They stayed in the kitchen and when Ruby entered again she was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?", Liz asked Ruby.

"Out", Ruby answered and left the kitchen. A few seconds later they heard the door slam.

"She probably just needs some time to think", Chase said to Liz. Liz was staring blankly at the door.

"You're probably right", Liz answered and got up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers. Love you.

I don't own House MD.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby sat on a park bench. It was a cold and windy day, and she regretted wearing jeans shorts. But it was the first best thing she could find, she just had to get out of the house. She couldn't believe that the 2 people she trusted, most in the world, had been lying to her, her whole life.

"Hello again", a voice said, from right beside her. Ruby jumped. She hadn't noticed that while she was sitting in deep thoughts, somebody had sat down beside her.

"Did I scare you?", House asked.

"No", Ruby responded quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing", Ruby answered "just thinking, you?"

"Avoiding the tyrant with the tight skirt, also known as my boss, that's making me do clinic duty, the last thing I need is her yelling at me and shoving her twins up in my face….well actually that last part…..

"Are you talking about Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes"

"I didn't know she has kids"

"She doesn't…..oh you mean the twin part…never mind that, aren't you cold?", House looked at her bare legs. Ruby nodded, and House asked:

"Then why don't you go home and change….not that I mind just…"

"I don't wanna go home, I can't speak to them….yet"

"Who?"

"Mom and Robbie"

"What did they do?", House asked. Ruby bit her lip.

"They lied, they lied to me", Ruby responded slowly. House looked at the little lake next to the park and spotted a few boats.

"Everybody lies…..what did they lie about?", House asked, when looking back at Ruby. She tried hard not to cry.

"Everything" She was holding back the tears with all the strength she had left, before continuing. "But it makes sense, everything they said fits in so perfectly" By the end of that sentence she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They started slowly streaming down her face. House didn't know how to react to this. After a few seconds of doubting he put his hand on her shoulder and searched in his head for something comforting to say. He didn't come up with anything. After sitting quietly there for at least a half hour they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around at the same time. It was Cuddy.

"House, clinic duty, now!!!!", Cuddy shouted then silenced and looked down at the girl sitting beside House "Ruby Chase?" Cuddy walked up to them "why are you crying?"

"She thinks it's insane that you make me work on weekends", House answered. Cuddy ignored him and looked at Ruby. Ruby got up and said:

"It's nothing really…..I should go home", She picked up her purse "bye". Ruby walked away before anybody had a chance to say anything.

Ruby looked at the door for about 10 minutes before knocking on it. Chase opened.

"Where have you been?"

"Just out", she answered. Chase looked closely at Ruby's face.

"You have been crying", he stated.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but Rubes we should talk about this"

"My name is Ruby and I think you've done enough talking for a while"

"Then you talk I'll listen"

"What do you want me to say"

"I don't know….anything…do you have any questions?", Chase finally asked.

"Just one", Ruby said. Chase gestured for her to continue "who is my mother and what's her name?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Your mom?"

"Yes, I think I deserve to know who my mother is", Ruby crossed her arms and looked at him with defiance, but looked away when he tried to look her in the eyes so he wouldn't see the insecurity and sadness she knew would show if he looked at her long enough. Chase then looked down and sighed.

"Nichole…..Lehman, well it used to be Lehman, last thing I heard is that she got married and has a few kids now"

"Yeah, and apparently one of them is standing right here talking to you"

"Ruby…."

"It's just this story you told me, I mean….she wanted me until she didn't want me….what made her change her mind", Ruby paused "was I an ugly baby"

"No, Ruby…."

"Stop saying my name, I know you're talking to me! There's nobody else here….where is mom anyway?

"Taking a nap, but Rub….", Chase silenced when Ruby rolled her eyes "sorry", he mumbled "I think it was her parents", Chase said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Nichole, she was a very….good student, and I think her parents were trying to get her to have an abortion all threw her pregnancy, even like a week before you were born they were still going on and on about how you were gonna ruin her future and all that….and I think Nichole believed that too, but having an abortion would just make her seem like a hypocrite since she pretty much ran the "Abortion is murder" campaign at our school"

"She seems like a bitch", Ruby said slowly.

"A little…..but mostly she just wanted to be what everybody expected her to be. Especially her parents"

"And you dated her because…"

"Well she was popular….I was popular….it was expected I guess, but also when I first met her…I kinna liked her, we were both 14 and we were at this party", Chase sat down on the sofa, so did Ruby.

"Isn't this gonna ruin your sleeping place"

"So what, keep going", Ruby answered quickly.

"Very well, Nichole was the only girl there that wasn't….drunk"

"At 14?"

"Peer pressure, everybody wanted to fit in"

"Except Nichole"

"She arranged the party, it wasn't suitable"

"Were you drunk?"

"………….That's beside the point", Chase looked at his feet. Ruby hid a vague smile.

"You were drunk weren't you?"

"She….talked me out of jumping of the roof"

"Why did you wanna jump of the roof?"

"…….Because Kevin Medkowski said he would catch me"

"How high was it?"

"A think it was a four-storey house"

"How drunk were you?"

"Very", Chase actually didn't remember that night, it all, Nichole had told him about it the day after. But he didn't tell Ruby that. Ruby tried hard not to show him how amusing that story was to her. They sat there quietly for a while before Ruby broke the silence.

"So how come "the good girl" was so popular?"

"She was a member of EVERY club in the whole school, and class president, she gained the principals confidence, which later gave her access to some really cool stuff that she let others take advantage of, and was able to fix ANYTHING for ANYONE"

"So she was…….perfect?"

"She seemed like it to the outside world….but she wasn't always as nice and polite like the teachers thought she was….her whole personality was actually an act….she wanted to seem….well perfect….make her parents proud"

"And you found that attractive?"

"Yeah….I mean, at first I did"

"If she was such a celebrity at your school then how come you didn't meet her earlier"

"She was a very busy girl, but that party was the first time I met her in person"


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby rested her head in Chases lap. She was still mad but most of all she needed comfort. And she needed him. They stayed in that position in complete silence, for about 20 minutes, before Ruby started asking more questions:

"Was she pretty?"

"What, who?"

"Nichole, was she pretty?"

"Oh….aum, yes, she was very pretty"

"What did she look like?"

"It was a long time ago now, but from what I remember she had grey eyes and brown hair. Very light brown. She was also very tall for her age….kinna like you. We were together for 2 years, I thought I would remember more but…….I don't.

"So….right after I was born did you guys just….split up?"

"We actually split up about 4 months before you were born"

"Why? Because of me?"

"No, that's when I realized I couldn't stand her anymore"

"So you guys weren't planning on being together forever?"

"No, no, no we were just….kids, from the very beginning we knew we were gonna break up when we graduated, if not sooner. Turned out it was sooner"

"Did you love her?", Ruby sat up. Chase was quiet for a while.

"I had feelings for her, but I was never in love with her"

"Do you love me?", Ruby bit her lip. Chase looked at her with friendly eyes.

"Yes I do, I always have, and I always will", Chase put his arm around Ruby and she scootched closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Once again followed a long silence before anyone spoke.

"You wanna know the first thing I noticed about you when you were born?", Chase finally asked with a low tone.

"What?", Ruby sat up again.

"Your nose", he said quietly "you and your mother have identical noses"

"That's the first thing you noticed!?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird but, to this day that's the one thing that reminds me of her when I look at you"

"Nothing else reminds you of her, you don't ever think about her otherwise"

"No, there's no need to, she's in my past, a very distant memory that's all she is"

"But, I don't even know her….do you think she would be happy to see me?"

"No!, no, don't go there, don't even think about it!!"

"Think about what?"

"About looking her up"

"Why not, I mean maybe all she needs is closure you know, to find out I'm ok"

"All she needs and all she want's is to be left alone, she's married and has her own family now"

"How do you know what she want's?"

"She told me exactly what she wanted after you were born, why do you care anyway?, you don't even know that woman, I don't even know that woman!!"

"I know but….she's my mom", Ruby tilted her head down "if I don't know who she is, then how will I ever be able to find out who I am", a few tear drops were showing by the end of that sentence. Chase put a hand on her arm.

"You are Ruby Lianne Chase and your mother is Elizabeth Yoanna Chase.."

"And you're my cousin….right?"

"I'm your….uncles son", Chase replied. Ruby was quiet for a moment.

"ROBERT THAT'S THE SAME THING", she shouted irritably.

"I guess you're right", Chase answered with a smile. All the irritation ran out of Ruby just like that, and she smiled too.

"Robert I'm being serious", she complained.

"I know….and I think you just woke your mom, you know what that means right?", Chase asked. Ruby nodded.

"Dinner"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own House M.D

And as always I would like to thank my readers and reviewers

Love ya.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are we doing here", Ruby complained.

"Your mom had to go visit Dr. Wilson, so I'm looking after you today"

"Yay", Ruby answered sarcastically.

"Why are you acting like this"

"Because mom's got cancer and my whole life's about to change, but other than that I don't think I'm acting that different, in fact, I'm SUPER", she said with a drastic gesticulation with her hands to imply the opposite.

"Look, despite what you might think, this isn't easy for me either, ok, my life is changing too, your not the only one going threw this"

"Yeah, but I'm not a big fat liar"

"Ruby, please…."

"What, you are!"

"What is up with you today?"

"I know what kind of doctor Dr. Wilson is, oncologist right?"

"So?"

"Why does everybody have to keep reminding me of what's wrong with mom"

"How do we not?"

"I don't know, take me away from here, far, far away"

"….You do know that's impossible right"

"Yes but….as far away from the hospital as possible then, please"

"Ruby, I have to work"

"Can I go?", Ruby pleaded. Chase thought about it.

"Please Robert, I can't stand being in here!!"

"Be back by lunch", Chase mumbled while looking down at some paperwork he had in his hands.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah go, you went out before, and you seemed to find your way home pretty well", Chase said with a higher tone. Ruby threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you", she mumbled against his shoulder, then pulled back and left. Within a few seconds she was out of there.

"Your welcome", he mumbled to himself then started walking force the surgical department.

Ruby walked along the tiny beach, next to the little lake, in the park. After a 20 minute walk she sat down in the sand.

"You again", she heard a familiar voice behind her say. She looked over at House, who was sitting on a park bench behind her, with a bored expression on her face.

"I noticed you were following me a half hour ago Dr. House", she replied with the same expression.

"Damn it!!, then there was no need to hide behind all of those trees", he gesticulated behind him, and Ruby saw a birch and to small bushes.

"Yes, cause it was so hard to miss you", she said and rolled her eyes.

"Sarcastic are we "

" Yeah, does that….remind you of somebody"

"Nnnnno….don't think so, you better hurry back so you don't miss skipping lunch"

"Oh how will I manage…. ", Ruby got up, but instead of leaving, she sat down next to House and asked:

"Why are you following me?"

"I like your shirt, can I borrow it?"

"Seriously, am I that interesting?"

"If I say yes, will that ease your mind?"

"If you say yes I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to elaborate"

"Ok then, no"

"I'm still gonna have to ask for an explanation"

"Of what?"

"Of why your following me", Ruby crossed her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Want a smoke?"

"Dr. House just answer the question"

"So that's a no then?"

"I don't smoke"

"suit yourself"

"What is it about me that you find so fascinating?", Ruby said and scootched closer to him.

"Are you really Chases cousin?", House finally looked away from the little lake and focused on Ruby.

"What's it to you?", Ruby said after 2 seconds of silence.

"Your mother is Chases dads older sister….quite a lot older than him actually"

"So?"

"You don't have a dad and your mother is old enough to be your grandma….it's interesting"

"What has that got to do with Robert?", Ruby raised her voice. House could tell the girl was getting frustrated. He wasn't just reaching into thin air here. There was something there. House was looking for an answer to Ruby's question when she said:

"Who do you think I am?", with a calmer voice.

"I don't know", House said after a short moment of silence. Ruby sat on her knees, which was enough to get her into the same face level as House. She leaned closer to him. She was just a few inches from his face when she stopped and looked around, nobody else was there, she then turned back to him.

"Can I tell you a secret", she whispered.

"Sure", House whispered. Ruby swallowed and was quiet for a while.

"I'm actually the daughter of a drug addict, Robert is my older brother, we lived in a tree house out in the woods, were our mother left us, for 5 years. Until Roberts "dad" found us and we were adopted by the Chase family".

"Seriously?"

"No", Ruby shook her head and laughed "but seriously though I have to go". She picked up her purse and left him on the park bench.

Chase looked up when Ruby walked into the hospital. He dropped the papers on the table and greeted her with a smile. Liz was standing right behind, also smiling, she walked up to Ruby and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, ready for lunch?", Liz asked while still holding Ruby in her arms.

"I noticed this nice little restaurant just around the corner when I was walking back, maybe we could go there?", Ruby and Liz both looked at Chase

"Sure….whatever you guys want….I'm guessing your looking at me like that cause I'm gonna be paying….right?"

"You're a walking wallet Robert", Ruby replied with a smile. Chase responded to it immediately.

"Ok so what are we waiting for", Liz said with a bright smile on her face. They walked threw the hospital entrance. Liz started yapping about the weather, a lot of what she said didn't make any sense. Not that it mattered, cause Ruby and Chase wasn't really listening.

"Glad to see your in a better mood, did you have fun on your little walk?", Chase asked Ruby in a low voice. Ruby nodded and Chase turned his attention back to Liz. The moment Chase looked away Ruby smiled to herself and whispered:

"You have no idea"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As always, I don't own House MD

Wow its passed midnight, almost one actually, I've got school tomorrow and should go to bed, it's got nothing to do with the story. But I'm getting tired and I hope I didn't make any weird slip ups. Thank you all, for reading.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and also thank all the people that has put my stories to story alert and me to favorites. This is my first story and I REALLY appreciate it.

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby reached into the air, but after 10 seconds of trying to grab a hold of something that wasn't there, she fell from the sofa.

"Auuuu", she moaned quietly, as her left hand automatically placed itself on her right shoulder, that had taken most of the fall. When she looked up she saw Chase walking over to her.

"Need help up?", he asked politely and reached out his hand. Ruby made no attempt to take it. Instead she looked at the sofa and said:

"What happened?"

"It looked like you were having a nightmare....then you fell"

"You were watching me sleep, that's creepy"

"I came to get a glass of water", Chase said defensively.

"....Where's the water?", Ruby responded skeptically.

"Well I drank it....do you need help up or not?", Chases hand was still hanging in the air. Ruby looked at his hand for a moment, then back up at him.

"If you noticed I was having a nightmare, then why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought about it"

"And?"

"You fell while I was thinking" Chase hid a vague smile by looking down "Now if you excuse me, I've got work tomorrow. Chase turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!", Ruby shouted. Chase turned around again.

"Aren't you gonna help me up"

About 2 hours later, after Chase had gone back to bed, Ruby was still lying awake, trying to remember her nightmare. After a half hour had past, she was finally starting to fall asleep. Then she remembered. She remembered something. But it was all so blurry. She had vague memories of trying to grab a hold of something, that wasn't there. She could see it, she remembered that. But what? She could see what? But every time she reached for it. It drifted further away. But when she finally managed to get close enough. Her hand went right threw it. And then....she fell. And woke up. Ruby opened her eyes.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Cause Robert and mom would just look at me with pity and say 'I don't think you should worry about it'....I need honesty"

"And there's nobody more honest than me", House responded and drank from his coffee cup. Ruby was silent for a few seconds.

"Of all the people I know....yes, there is nobody more honest than you"

"So....obviously you don't know me very well"

"Tell me your opinion"

".......What do you wanna know?"

"Anything....do you think I'm going crazy....do you think I should try to forget about it"

"Isn't that last thing basically the same as 'I don't think you should worry about it'

"Yeah but you might actually mean it" Ruby jumped down from Houses desk, where she had been sitting cross-legged.

"How come every time I call 'Robert' your cousin, you get that weird look on your face" House looked carefully at her face "That's the one!!, your really good at proving a point, or more importantly, your really good at proving MY point, which let's be honest is the only one that matters" House leaned back in his chair. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"Where are you going!?", House shouted after Ruby, as she was walking away.

"I'm supposed to meet Robert for lunch"

"Your probably crazy" Ruby slammed the door and sighed again. Why did she think she could get an honest answer out of House? And why is she so curious about this dream? She has had stranger dreams than this one. But asking House for his opinion, that was just dumb. Ruby cursed her own stupidity while walking away. Maybe all she needed was a vacation. But technically, wasn't this one. An internal one.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you doing", Chase asked and slammed the door behind him. Ruby jumped and closed the laptop quickly.

"Nothing", she said a little too loud. Chase raised his eyebrow and walked up to her. She was trying so hard not to look him in the eyes. Chase knew her well enough to know that, that "nothing" and avoiding eye contact meant, he just caught her doing something she shouldn't have. Chase opened the laptop. Ruby raised her hand to protest but lowered it again, looked down and bit her lip.

"Nichole Lehman", he said slowly and looked at Ruby with disappointment.

"Mom told me what school you went too, and I checked out its web-site, cause I thought that if that girl, Nichole, had so much….aum….influence on the school that you said, then they must mention her somewhere and maybe….I thought….they would have a picture or….more…", Ruby said innocently and defensively at the same time. Chase looked at the screen and saw a familiar face he'd almost forgotten about, smiling back at him. His silence made Ruby nervous. "I just wanted to see what she looked like…."

"Really?", Chase finally looked at her.

"Well….that and..who's she's married to, what her kids look like, how many she's got, has she got any pets, a cat, maybe a dog, where do they live, does she think about me, do I look like her kids, what are her parents names, does she still have any contact with them, what are their friends names, do they ever get together for bingo night, do they use sunscreen cause I…."

"Ruby!!!!"

"What??"

"I think I get it"

"Oh….", Ruby silenced, so did Chase. He finally took a deep breathe.

"Why do you need to know these things"

"Well….its my history….its who I am"

"Its NOT who you are"

"I am who I wanna be", Ruby said with an unexpected hint of defiance.

"That's my point", Chase said with a confused tone.

"No", Ruby looked him right in the eyes a quick second "Its not". Then she got up and marched out of the room, leaving Chase feeling even more confused.

After Chase had eaten his lunch, and gone back to work, Ruby snuck back to the laptop that was placed on a little table, in a corner in the living room. She went back to the schools web-site and clicked on her mothers name. The same picture she was looking at when Chase walked in, popped up. She thought for a while, and then picked up a little mirror, from her pocket. She started doing the same thing she usually does when she picks up her mirror, checking for zits, adjusting her make-up and the one that always made Liz giggle, checking for wrinkles. Then she remembered why she brought it out in the first place and sighed. She compared the picture to the one showing on the screen. They didn't look that much alike. But….Ruby looked closer at the screen, and then back at her own face. Wow….their noses were almost identical.

She scrolled down and read the text

"_Nichole Lehman (Now Nichole Anders). Class president…"_ bla bla bla "_swimming team…."_ wow she's done a lot.

Ruby didn't read the rest, instead she scrolled back up.

"Anders", she said quietly to herself. She googled her name and looked for something that would fit.

"_Neil Anders and wife Nichole….", _she read. The woman on the picture was her. There was no doubt about it. Except she was a bit older. She was standing next to a bald man with an implication to sideburns and dark eyes. They looked happy. Then she saw why. Nichole was holding a little blanket in her arms that was wrapped around something small. By the way she was holding it, it looked so fragile in her arms. Ruby scrolled down and read the text.

"_Neil Anders and wife Nichole welcomed a daughter yesterday. Baby Zoe Noreen, weighing in at 7 lbs 2 oz, is the second child to the Marin biologist and his lawyer wife. They also have a 2 year old son named Max Devin."_

Ruby looked at the date. This was posted 2 years ago. She looked back at the picture and remembered something, that made her eyes tear up. "she didn't even wanna hold you at the hospital" that's what Robert said when he told her about her mom. The first time she ever heard about her. 


	14. Chapter 14

"So what do you think", Ruby said and reached for the potato chips bag, lying on the floor next to Chases bed. She then rolled over on her stomach, took as much potato chips as she could fit in her left hand, and rolled back on her back still holding the phone in a tight grip with her right hand.

"I think your mom's a stupid bitch, and she doesn't deserve you"

"Samy!!"

"I'm just trying to make you feel better"

"Well don't, I NEED honesty" Ruby could hear her best friend sigh on the other end.

"Well….do you know how expensive this phone call is"

"Don't change the subject"

"Like….your dad's gonna be mad….like really mad", Ruby froze when she heard those words. Sam just called Robert her DAD. She knew it was true but….she still didn't really see him as her "daddy". But obviously Sam did.

"Rubes…Ruby?!", Sam shouted loudly in her ear.

"Auuuu…what?"

"You got so quiet….I was worried"

"Oh well never mind, hey how are things there?"

"Aum….there…."

"Has Todd said anything about me? Does he miss me?", Ruby sat up.

"Ruby…."

"What?"

"Todd….he took Emily to the dance….and they were seen….kissing, although that's just a rumor, they probably just went a…."

"As friends?"

"Yeah probably"

"I doubt it….I should hang up now"

"Ok….well….bye, I miss you"

"I miss you too….bye" Ruby hang up and stared into the wall for a few seconds, before pulling her feet up onto the bed, and crying loudly and long.

"Some friend you are Em" she whispered silently and lay her head down on Chases pillow with tears streaming down her face, for hours on end.

"Hey Rubes", Chase said insecurely when Ruby slowly walked into the kitchen. She could feel yesterdays words hanging in the air. Chase was still wondering about the meaning of them. But Ruby had no idea what she meant. She was just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Hey", Ruby mumbled, staring at her shoes.

"And how are you today?", Chase asked in an attempt to be polite.

"I'm okay", she said, giving him a vague smile and stroking a lock of hair from her face. Chase responded the smile, but it quickly went away when he got a close look at her face.

"Have you been crying?"

"No….I just….I have a cold", she said, trying to give him a meaningless smile, to insure him that everything was ok.

"O….k" Chase was silent for a while "What do you want for dinner today?"

"Nothing…."

"Nothing?"

"….in particular" Ruby gave him the first sincere smile of the day "I usually like whatever you come up with"

"Thanks….I guess"

"I'm gonna go out"

"Ok….where?"

"Just out…see what's happening…."

"Usually not a lot but….have fun"

"I will", Ruby grabbed her jacket from a hanger by the front door, then slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. She let out a sigh of relief and tried her hardest not to cry again. At that moment, she wished she would have somewhere to be and someone to talk to. Her mom was so tired all the time and she couldn't tell Chase about Todd. That would just be….embarrassing. He didn't even know she had a boyfriend. There was always Sam of course. But she was in Australia. So who could she talk to….

"Hi doctor House"

"Hello girl who's name I don't remember"

"Ruby"

"Hi Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"Right…well…I was wondering….can we talk?"

"I thought we were"

"It's about my boyfriend….", She said quickly. House looked up with an insinuation to interest showing in his eyes.

"Go on"

"Hetookoneofmybestfriendstodanceandsomepeoplesawthemkissing"

"Can you repeat that"

"He….Todd took my best friend to our annual school dance….and some people said….that they saw them….kissing"

"Ok….well do you trust this….Todd….person?"

"….I should say yes…."

"but….you're not going to"

"He's popular….and I like him…and he likes me….I thought he did", Ruby sat down instantly, when she felt the tears coming again. Houses brain was going on overdrive just trying to come up with something comforting to say.

"Maybe….maybe this is for the best"

"How?", Ruby looked up.

"Maybe…and just maybe….this guy's a douche"

"Yeah probably….but I like him, I think I'm in love with him", Ruby said. House shook his head.

"I don't think you are"

"What does love feel like?"

"….It's a pointless feeling….a lot of people seem to like it though….and whatever you feel for Tom…."

"Todd….and It doesn't matter, I don't even like him anymore"

"You don't….?", House turned to look at her.

"He's a douche"

"Yeah….he is….but then again maybe he and that girl…."

"I think they've been seeing each other for a while now", she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"I see", House said after a moment of silence.

"I should go"

"You don't have to…General hospitals on in a few minutes"

"What's that"

"You never watched General hospital?" House looked stunned.

"No…."

"Well….", House gestured towards his TV. Ruby thought for a while but then shook her head.

"I should go", she got up.

"Ruth…."

"It's Ruby"

"Whatever"

"I'm gonna go"

"Call me when your 18"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"What do you think it means?"

"That I should call you when I'm 18"

"That's what it means"

"….So I'm going now"

"I'm not stopping you"

"But I'll be back"

"So your stalking ME now"

"Obviously"

"Why?"

"Because….because I want to"

"Hmm"

"….and it's less creepy when I do it", Ruby closed the door. House smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

House stared at the newspaper for 5 more seconds, before realizing he really didn't care what was in it. The outside world didn't really seem to matter it all anymore. Instead he looked back at Ruby who was standing in the cafeteria lunch line, trying to decide between a sandwich and a cup cake. House got up from the table and limped over to her.

"Take the sandwich, it has less calories", he whispered in her ear. Ruby turned to look at him.

"How did you know what I…."

"I've been following you for the last half hour"

"Of course you have", she said with a deep sigh, though she didn't seem even the slightest bit agitated. "So were back to you stalking me"

"I guess so", House shrugged his shoulders.

"Great….are you gonna be rumishing threw my garbage tonight to see what deep secrets I have been hiding from you"

"Nah….I only wanna know one"

"Which one"

"The biggest one"

"I'm bulimic, but don't tell my dad….yes hello I'll have this sandwich and….can I get some hot chocolate….thank you……you were saying?", Ruby turned back to look at House. House was silent for a moment.

"Tell me about your dad….It's on me"

"Oh your paying for my lunch, that's sweet of you"

"Yeah….now you owe me, so tell me about your dad"

"Figured"

"How 'bout we sit here", House pulled out a chair to a table nearby and seated himself. Ruby looked around the room nervously for a while, but then eventually she seated herself across from him. They were both quiet.

"…..well"

"well what?", Ruby asked a bit confused.

"Tell me about your dad"

"I don't know very much about him, he left when I was an infant", Ruby said and took a small bite from her sandwich. During the silence that followed House thought about her odd word choice, why she used the word infant and not just baby.

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"Earlier…..when you said that little joke about being bulimic…."

" You said it…."

"Whatever….you also said "but don't tell my 'dad'"

"…..it was just supposed to be a joke…."

"You could have said MOM, but you said dad….as if I know him" House leaned back in the chair and watched Ruby sit there in silence. She was biting her lip, anxiously trying to come up with a response.

"It wasn't….I mean it's not…."

"What?"

"This is really none of your business you know", Ruby was tearing up. House tried to ignore it, at that moment he promised himself that if she started crying again, he was gonna let her. No comforting words….nothing. He was gonna get to bottom of this. And yet, deep down, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Do I know your dad?"

"I don't know you"

"Well what has that got to do with anything!?"

"I don't think your gonna be able to keep my secret….a secret"

"Try me"

"Well….I don't…."

"House….the test results were positive, it's lupus", Foreman suddenly appeared next to them"

"No it's not…..you were saying"

"House!! Everything points towards lupus"

"IT'S NOT", House turned to Foreman for a quick second "It's not lupus, now if you excuse me….Rachel you were say…" When House turned back, Ruby was gone.

"Are you happy now?", House said and got up. "Go run the test again", House said and limped away.

"Hey where have you been?"

"Just grabbed something to eat"

"Ok….what do you want for lunch tonight"

"…..chicken soup", Ruby was holding a scalpel up in the air checking for stains.

"Why chicken soup"

"In the mood for it I guess", she said and shrugged her shoulders. "Do these thing have to be cleaned before you operate?"

"Yes, and now that you touched it, it has to be cleaned again"

"It wasn't clean anyway", Ruby said and put it back down. "Are you cutting anybody open today?"

"No"

"Do you ever….?"

"Yes….but not when you're here"

"Fine whatever….I'm bored, gonna do something else", Ruby went towards the door, but stopped before she reached it "What am I gonna do all day after mom…."

"School"

"Oh right", she turned back to look at Chase. "Make new friends, forget my old ones and hang out with people who probably will make fun of the way I talk"

"You…..could ask your old friends to come visit you here"

"Yeah right….Samy hates flying, Emily's a backstabbing bitch and Todd….", Ruby silenced and looked at her feet.

"Or we could go visit them every once in a while", Chase suggested.

"Yeah like….once every fifth year", Ruby said ironically. Chase decided to ignore it.

"….I would like to meet Samy, you talk about her a lot you know and….she seems like a nice girl"

"She is….too nice sometimes….but she can also be baaaad"

"….How do you mean?"

"Oh I mean all kinds of things, you know she can….write real nasty things about the teachers in the school lavatory…..and….slightly perverted stuff", Ruby pushed the door open and when it closed she ran to the ladies room to break out into hysteric laughter. Chases face when she said the last part was absolutely priceless. She might have exaggerated a bit. Sam was mostly just talk. Ruby wondered to herself if she should have mentioned that, but then decided it was funnier this way.

"Hey you!!", House shouted. Ruby turned around. "I've been looking for you"

"And you found me….good for you", she tried to walk away but House grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk", he said.

"About what?"

"About….about what we were talking about an hour ago before Foreman so rudely interrupted us"

"Oh yeah…..I don't remember anymore so….", she gestured towards the door.

"Oh your not getting away that easily….follow me", House started to walk away and Ruby looked at the front door one more time before, for some strange reason deciding to follow him.

"Now….", he said when they reached his office "tell me about your dad"

"And if I don't?"

"I will have to force it out of you"

"Good luck"

"Now you listen to me Ramona….", House leaned forward in his chair. Ruby rolled her eyes. "tell me about your dad….or your cousin will have to take the consequences", Ruby shook her head slightly and finally said:

"Ok it's Robert"

"What?"

"Robert"

"Huh?"

"My dad"

"Yes?"

"ROBERT…..IS…..MY……FATHER"


	16. Chapter 16

House stared at Ruby, who had once again seated herself cross-legged on his desk, for what seemed like an eternity, before eventually trying to speak.

"He….." House silenced.

"Apparently…..mummy didn't want me and….daddy couldn't take care of me so….."

"Right….", House looked at her skeptically. He got up in a sudden movement, that almost made Ruby fall backwards.

"Where are you going?!", Ruby shouted after him and jumped down from his desk. House didn't answer, he just limped out the door, with Ruby right behind him.

"Cameron!", House shouted loudly. Making almost everybody, standing close enough, turn their heads to look at him.

"Yes….", Cameron said slowly, looking up from the stack of paper, she was holding in her hands.

"Did Chase tell you about Rudy?"

"Who?"

"Rudy….the kid that he….you know….he's aunt and…."

"Oh Ruby…..what about her?"

"Did Chase tell you about her?"

"About….what do you mean?"

"About who she is"

"I don't…..what she's Chases cousin"

"Apparently not", Houses loud voice and the last statement, made even more people turn their heads. Ruby swallowed, and thought about running away, before deciding that would look even more suspicious.

"Wait you….you know?"

"So he told you?"

"Yes but he….he said it was a secret…..wait why would he tell you"

"He didn't"

"Then….how do you…."

"She told me"

"She?", Cameron looked over at Ruby, who was standing a few feet behind House. 'Maybe if I just slide towards the entrance very quietly, nobody will pay any attention to me', Ruby thought to herself.

"So….she told you that she's…..that she's….."

"Chases daughter", House said and turned around to look at Ruby. So did everybody else. 'Too late', Ruby thought and glanced over at the hospital entrance one last time.

"Wait, House, how did you know that I know"

"Oh of course you know", House said and shook his head slightly, to imply she was a complete idiot. Cameron ignored him and looked at Ruby, who seemed to be very close to hyperventilation. Cameron opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Her eyes drifted away from Ruby and onto something behind her. Ruby turned around and saw Chase walking up behind her.

"What's going on?", he said and looked around the room. Everybody was looking at him curiously, but all remained silent. "Ok….Ruby come on it's time to go", Chase said and put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby nodded and mumbled:

"I'll go get my jacket", she put her hand up to give a gesture towards the direction she was going in, but put it down quickly and looked at the floor, as she walked away.

"What's going on?", Chase repeated with a glance at Cameron, then at House and then back at Cameron. Once again Cameron tried to speak, but the words got stuck in her mouth. Chase then looked back at House.

"What make's you think something's going on?", House asked. Chase gave House a tired look and said:

"I'm not in the mood for this"

"Neither am I"

"House!!" Chase was getting frustrated. House was silent again. Chase tried to convince himself that it was nothing important and decided to walk away.

"Why don't you ask your daughter", House said when Chase turned around to leave. Chase stopped suddenly and turned around.


	17. Chapter 17

"What did you say?"

"Which part"

"You know damn well which part"

"Well she's your daughter, ain't she"

"How do you….", Chase turned to look at Cameron. "Did you…."

"NO no I didn't…..it was Ruby she…."

"Ruby….", Chase said slowly, the word almost coming out as a whisper.

"So obviously you can't blame m….."

"SHUT UP HOUSE"

"Ok", House said and stared up at the ceiling, while he whistled quietly. Chase resisted the urge to punch him. "Well who do we have here", House said in an attempt to agitate Chase even further. Chase turned around and saw Ruby. He gave her a disapproving look and tried to find the right words.

"Rubes….how….why.."

"Is anybody gonna tell me how all this add up"

"No!!", Chase, Ruby and Cameron answered at the same time. House tried to give Ruby an amusing smile, but it quickly faded when he saw the hurt in her eyes, after they made eye contact. Once again, he started to, for some insane reason, feel sorry for her. Chase put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and pulled her away from the crowd.

"Don't even think about it!!", Chase shouted when House made an attempt to follow.

"Do you want me to…." Cameron tried to speak again.

"No, tell Foreman I wont be coming tonight"

"What happens tonight?", Ruby asked Chase. He didn't answer.

"Your daddy like's to grab a drink with his girlfriend and the black guy that works…."

"I know who Foreman is", Ruby interrupted. "…..let's just….go", She walked ahead of Chase towards the entrance. Chase watched her walk away, then turned back to look at the crowd. Tomorrow everybody would now. The nurses would make sure of that. Chase tried to give Cameron a smile, but she was still looking at the direction Ruby had left in. Then he realized that she wasn't ok with this at all. But that was something they would have to talk about later, right now he needed to talk to Ruby.

'He hates me', Ruby thought to herself, while she leaned against Chases car. She was staring out into the streets, quietly sobbing when Chase appeared.

"Why would you do that?!"

"What do you mean", Ruby answered trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Ruby, you know what I mean", Chase silenced and looked at the ground, then he stroked his hair backwards and sighed. "Why did you tell them?", he asked trying to remain calm.

"They were gonna find out sooner or later"

"Later would have been better"

"How?"

"Just get in the car"

"No", Ruby said defiantly, and started walking away from the car with quick steps.

"What are you doing!?…..Ruby it's almost 2 and a half miles!!"

"No it's not, I measured!!"

"What….get back here!!"

"NO"

"You're going the wrong way!!"

"GOOD"

"Ruby!!…..Get ba….", Chases voice was just a quiet mumble to her now. She didn't hear the rest. Tears were streaming down her face again. She lay down on the same bench, in the little park, where she used to sit and talk to House.

"Are you okay honey?"

"MOM", Ruby shouted and looked up, to see her mother sitting on the edge of the bench. "Why aren't you home I thought you said you weren't feeling so good"

"I'm feeling better now honey"

"That's good", Ruby said and closed her eyes.

"Much much better", Liz whispered. Ruby opened her eyes.

"Mom", she said and looked up again. Nobody was there. Ruby sat up only to experience the strangest feeling she's ever had. "Something's wrong", she mumbled and picked up her cell phone. The sound was turned off. She had 6 missed calls. Her hands were shaking so much, she had to re-dial 3 times.

"Hello", the voice said on the other end.

"Robert", Ruby sobbed. She could hear him sigh.

"Where are…."

"Are you home?", Ruby interrupted.

"Yes…."

"Have you checked on mom?"

"No…."

"Go check on mom"

"Why…"

"JUST DO IT", Ruby could hear the door open, as he walked into the guest room.

"_Liz"_, She could hear him mumble to her. Then it got quiet.

"Is she ok", Ruby asked carefully.

"Rubes…."

"IS SHE OK", she was now crying hysterically.

"….I'm calling the hospital"

"Oh no….", Ruby whispered. She froze when he hang up. And waited anxiously for him to call back. When her phone finally rang, she picked up quickly and said:

"So…!!"

"She's….she's at the hospital….where are you?"

"I'm in the park….I don't know it's name….aum…"

"I think I know which one"

"Hurry, please", she hung up and pulled her legs up to her chest. She started rocking back and forth and was immune to any feeling or sound, before feeling somebody's hand on her shoulder.

"Robert"

"Let's go", he whispered. Ruby nodded and got up.

"So….how long does she actually have?" Chase asked.

"Maybe….a few more hours, I…."

"But…Dr. Wilson", Ruby interrupted. "You said….she has….I mean….she's supposed to have AT LEAST 4 more months"

"You can never be exact…."

"This isn't even close!!"

"Ruby", Chase said and tried to put an arm around her. Ruby shook him off.

"Don't touch me!!",

"Look, I'm sorry to ha…"

"Can I go see her"

"Sure….", Wilson answered and tried to give her a polite smile. Ruby didn't respond. She just turned around and walked away.

"Hi mom", Ruby said and put her arms around Liz.

"Hi honey", Liz responded with an outworn raspy voice.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you….", Ruby was surprised she had any tears left, but they were just pouring from her eyes, as she was lent over her mom, with her arms around her.

"Shhhh…..you'll be fine honey, you have Robert", Ruby glanced out into the hallway when she heard does words.

"I have to go tell him something", she whispered into her mothers shoulder and pulled away reluctantly.

"Hey Rubes…"

"Thank you….for everything"

"Your…..welcome", Chase said surprised and looked at his aunt Liz threw the glass wall. "Hey….how did you know that…."

"I just had a feeling", Ruby said and shrugged her shoulders.

"A feeling?"

"Yeah"

"…..Ok", Chase turned back to look at Liz, and they both stood there in silence, before deciding to walk back into the room, together.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, just one thing, I'm not making this up, it has actually happened that people has felt, when something bad has happened to their loved ones, for example a friend has told me about a person she knows who has woken up in the middle of the night, with a bad feeling. Then later that person got a phone call, telling her that somebody had died. And there's some other similar stuff I've heard too, but I think that examples enough. I know it's spooky, but I also find it quite interesting.

Thank you for your time. Many hugs and many kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's actually not that unusual, the doctors told Dora's brother that he wasn't gonna live to see the age of 12, he died when he was 19"

"So Fred got 7-8 more years, mom got 4 months LESS then she was supposed to!!"

"Well yeah but that's less of a slip up then 7-8 years"

"I need you here with me Samy", Ruby sighed and let out a few tears of frustration.

"And I would like to be there with you babe….you know I would"

"Yeah I know….so anyway I have to hang up now, I should be with mom when….", Ruby silenced and stared down at her shoes.

"I understand…."

"I miss you"

"Miss you too…..bye"

"Bye Samy", Ruby turned of her cell phone and walked back into the hospital. She could feel almost every pair of eyes directed at her, as she made her way back to her mothers hospital room. Chase was sitting next to her bed.

"Mom", Ruby whispered and Liz looked up at her and managed to give her a vague smile.

"Hi honey", her week voice made Ruby want to cry again. She sat down in a chair next to Chase, and he put an arm around her. They both watched Liz struggle to breathe, while keeping her eyes on Ruby.

"Ru…"

"Mom no don't talk, save your energy"

"I have to say this now….while I'm still….able to…..talk", Liz had to make long pauses in the middle of the sentence to be able to catch her breathe, in between.

"You….are an amazing….person,…..and I….am so so…. proud of you….and I know…..that you're gonna…..do great things….even though I wont be…..here….I'll always love you….."

"I love you too mom", Ruby was crying uncontrollably again "And I'm proud of you too", she murmured. Liz smiled and her eyes drifted up at Chase.

"Robert…..you……you are the best……nephew….and son….even though….your own parents….didn't appreciate….what you are….. I know…..that you'll….take care of….my baby…..and do…..your very best…..to make her….happy….and I love you too…." she slowly took both of their hands in hers "I love you both", Ruby smiled threw her tears, and the little family sat there in silence together for several hours.

"Ruby….Ruby wake up"

"What….what is it" Ruby looked around the room, and then back up at Chase. "Did I fall asleep"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Liz didn't want me to….she said you looked so peaceful….and she wanted her last image of you to be…..just like that"

"Where is mom?"

"….She went peacefully"

"WHAT", Ruby sat up "she's….she's…"

"A half hour ago….I'm so sorry", Chase put his arm around her as she tried to process what he was saying"

"But….but….can I see her"

"Do you really want to?"

"No….I wanna go home"

"We are going….soon, I have to do something first", Chase left and Ruby sat back down and tried to cry. But nothing came. The chock was just to overwhelming, at the moment….

-----------------------------------------

A/N: So, this is a short chapter, but the next one will be the last, so I'm making it extra long. I am however in the future, planning on writing a continuing story about Ruby's new life, what happens when she starts school, make's new friends, her old ones comes for a visit, and of course how Chase is dealing with HIS new life as a single dad of a teenager etc. etc.


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby looked at the grave. And then her eyes drifted to the people around it. Chase was standing right next to her, stroking her back slowly. Only a few other people were there. Some of her mothers colleagues, from work, a few friends of hers that Ruby didn't know very well, except Maggie her mother's best friend and some relatives Ruby didn't know. According to Chase it was Lizes second cousins daughter, and her family. Maggie looked up and gave Ruby a sympathic look, when their eyes met. Finally they lowered her into the ground. Ruby looked away and leaned closer to Chase. He squeezed her arm slightly, and when they walked away from the grave, she took his hand in hers, and didn't let go until they got to the car.

"You know…their serving coffee and maybe even some cake…."

"I don't wanna go…..I would just be a bring down"

"Well….you just buried your mom I don't think their expecting you to…."

"I said NO"

"Ok"

"I just wanna get on the plane….and go….h-home", Ruby looked down at her knees. Chase sat quietly for a while, looking for the right words.

"The plane leaves tomorrow….we should probably go home and pack….you probably have a lot you wanna take with you", there was no right words.

"That place isn't my home anymore….and I don't wanna take a lot with me….when do we leave tomorrow"

"Around….6 am"

"….I wanna go say goodbye to Samy"

"Sure….where does she live?"

"Right here", she said nonchalantly and opened the car door, before Chase had time to stop.

"Ruby!!", he exclaimed. But she was already running up the driveway. 

"Ruby!!", Samy shouted when noticing her best friend standing on the porch.

"Samy!!", Ruby answered and threw her arms around her. 

"When…", they both sat down "When did you get back to Melbourne"

"About a week ago"

"About a…WHAT….a week!!…but Rubes, why didn't you say anything, I've been so worried about you"

"I've just been so busy with mom's funeral and all that"

"Your…what…when!?"

"Today"

"To…today….Ruby why didn't you tell me I..I would have come"

"I didn't want you to be there"

"Aum….thanks"

"I just mean….it would have been to hard….it was hard enough having Robert there"

"…Why?"

"Just….memories I guess…I barely knew those other people so….it wasn't as hard….looking at them"

"Your looking at me now…"

"Now were not at a cemetery"

"True…..you wanna go to my room", Samy asked carefully. Ruby nodded and they both got up and walked down the hall to a small room with yellow walls and one small window. Ruby threw herself onto Samy's bed , while she sat down on the chair next to her desk, and twirled around to be able to look directly at Ruby.

"So….how are you holding up"

"Ok…..", Ruby closed her eyes and laid her head down. Samy waited a few seconds for Ruby to continue but slowly realized she wasn't gonna elaborate any further. 

"Ok….well….hm….", Samy tried and insecurely adjusted her dark hair while trying to come up with something to say. "Nice weather", Samy said with a glance out the window. Ruby smiled for the first time that day.

"You've always been so good with words", she chuckled and looked at Samy.

"Yeah….that's why I had so much luck in the love department", her voice was ironic and Ruby was thrilled at the sudden change of subject.

"You'll find someone Sam, your only 13, you've got your whole life ahead of you"

"So do you", Samy's words made Ruby nauseous, although they actually belonged to herself and was supposed to be directed at Samy, when Samy threw them back at her they seemed to fit more. Her mom was dead, but she still had her whole life in front of her. A life that was gonna be so different from how she had pictured it growing up. A future that was still unsure but certain. All she had ever known, was she now leaving behind her. Friends, school, everything. Her new life was starting, which was terrifying, yet somehow exciting. And that made her ashamed, on behalf of her dead mother. But Liz wanted her to move on. And that was what Ruby was gonna do. When she was ready anyway. She was skeptical about "doing great things", but she was gonna do her best anyway. Her mom really believed in her. She was so sure that Ruby would do great things in life, and that she would make her proud. Then finally, Ruby felt the tears again.

"Oh Rubes!!", she could hear Samy cry out and then a few seconds later throw her arms around her.

"When's the plane taking of?", Ruby asked and sunk deeper into her seat. Chase looked at his wrist watch.

"Soon, have you turned off your cell phone?"

"Yes"

"put your seatbelt on?"

"Yes"

"Did you…"

"YES….I did….I'm not 5 you know"

"Sorry….just….making sure"

"I know you are….dad"

"You don't have to…"

"No but I did….now let's never speak of it again", Ruby said and turned to look out the window. A confused Chase gave her a long stare, but then turned away to avoid getting one of those 'What are you looking at?' faces from Ruby.

"Have you talked to Dr. Cameron yet?", Ruby asked to break the silence.

"No….no I haven't….it's not important though, not now", he cleared his throat and Ruby looked back out the window, not really seeming to care that much about his answer.

"Can I ask you something?", Ruby said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"No, I don't know why the plane hasn't taken of yet"

"No not that…it's about…my name"

"Your….name?"

"Yes"

"What about it?"

"Whose idea was it….cause it doesn't really seem like something mom would….I think she would try to be a little more….original….as she would call it"

"Yeah….you don't even wanna know what she wanted to name you"

"So It was your idea…..kinna figured"

"How so?"

"Rowan, Robert, Ruby….of course you would go with the r-theme"

"Yeah there's that and…."

"And?"

"You were born in July, Ruby is your birthstone"

"Really?….I didn't know that"

"Well now you do", Chase smiled at her and for the first time since her mother's funeral, she truly believed everything was gonna be ok.

"Help me lift this"

"What the table?"

"Yes the table!!"

"But Robbie I'm tired"

"Miss, could you step aside a little", one of the movers pushed Ruby aside a little to hard, making Chase drop the table instantly to yell:

"Hey!!, watch where your going"

"I did, she was in the way"

"Then ask her to step aside nicely DON'T PUSH HER"

"Well sorry", the man said while giving his co-worker a 'What a freak' look.

"You okay Rubes"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Great….then help me lift the table", Ruby rolled her eyes and reluctantly went to help him.

A few hours later, when they stood there, just the two of them with furniture and boxes all over the place, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, hey doctor House", Ruby said with a smirk.

"Hello Ryan", He said giving her a polite nod "may I come in"

"NO", they could hear Chase yell from the other side of the room.

"Sure", Ruby said, as House had already made his way to the sofa, before she was able to give him an answer.

"What's with all the boxes?"

"Guess"

"Chase is moving out"

"More like I'm moving in"

"Really….can I move in too, we could have a slumber party"

"House…out", Chase said when he re-appeared.

"But Robbie, Judy and I were talking.

"Don't care, get out"

"You can come back when were more properly settled in doctor House", Ruby said as Chase practically dragged House force the door.

"No you can't", Chase said and made an attempt to slam the door in his face.

"She want's me here, at least somebody's got a sense of hospitality", Chase finally managed to slam the door shut. "I'll be back", they could hear House yell from the other side of the door.

"You stay away from him Rubes, promise me that"

"I promise", Ruby said with a serious expression in her face, while crossing her fingers behind her back.

-----------------------------------

A/N: So that's it, I know it wasn't that much longer than the other chapters but I didn't wanna drag it out. As I said earlier, this is the last chapter, but I might still make a continuing story about Ruby's life after she moved, and of course also about Chases new life as Ruby's father. But you know we'll see. See ya, bye. 


End file.
